fcufandomcom-20200223-history
The Zemo 2012 event
The Zemo 2012 event is a horrible timeline in which has taken the Zemo into a future timeline. Beginning of the unknown dark future Following a present time in which Taffy started using her new future power by releasing it into a complete disaster by threatening the Earth and sacrificed her life to save the Earth by using all her power against her future power and sending them to the future with her, she went into an unknown future to see what it would be lilke yer to come. When she enters into a mystery future, she is no longer Taffy then and she is Sharktooth now in its time. The world in its time is called the Zemo 2012 by Sharktiooth. Without realizing that the Zemo is not same as her original teammates, she saw the Zemo building as she thought that her team might have been looking for her and she faced one of the dangerous, unfamiliar member, Lupe with her dire wolves calling in for a reforcement while Smok backed up Lupe and watched them at the moment of an encouragement. She escaped from Lupe and her wolves and successfully evaded them. In the world under the Zemo 2012 in a disguise of the Revetants, the Revetants are possibly the most dangerous team and highly threatened executioners. They captured the most of unknowns and sent to the underground cave inside of the castle. Those unknowns were chained to the wall with their hands and legs and restrained from a device that turned their powers off. Radax, a leader of the Revetants and king of all the world, successfully tamed the Phoenix and messed the Phoenix really bad. In fact, the Phoenix is nothing more than Sunny. He seemingly killed Sunny and confused that Sunny is still alive in the embroidment of the Phoenix. When the Phoenix reveals who she is and calls herself a new name-Raptora, it made Sunny look bad and made people think Sunny is a traitor and an evil thing. While capturing two among those unknowns at the wall of an underground cave, Radax ordered Executioneer to kill two by breaking Sunny to see her two siblings die. The spirits of Nels and Chloe are still alive and see their dead physical body and evil sister Leah. Radax reveals his thought to the Revetants that he did not trust Smok and thinks Smok is a double agent. He warns them if Smok betrayed him and he must be killed instantly. During the unknown dark future When Sharktooth left the future dimension open, she needs to find another future if see she can find the right time--present day timeline. She finds Terra Firma in the future gate and tells her to guard the unknown dark future while she is trying to learn how to close the portal yet. Then.... De Falco is a secretive future team consisting of Timeline Boy, Cody, Vortex, and Death Thunderbird Lady while the Zemo did not accept them for wanting to join the Zemo in a despite of their history. Accidentally, Death Thunderbird Lady meets a mystery unknown person who turns out to be one of these members of the Reventants. Unknown if she actually goes to a portal nor an unknown comes out of a portal. The place reveals that both meet at the unknown gap between two portals at same time. She is no longer a Death Thunderbird Lady, then Psi for the De Falco, and now is Delphi in the unknown dark future. What happened to her when she faced an unknown is she should have gotten killed by an unknown for certainty and she defeated an unknown who called herself in the name of Delilah impossibly. Sunny sarcificed her life for the Phoenixician king and the race of Phoenixicians. That was what happened to Sunny in the Zemo 2012. A few months later, a replicant of Leah Helen Lennox meets the Zemo while Sunny is fading away by the sun. The question raises that Phoenix Raptora may not be Sunny is who is she? It is a replicant of Sunny rebirths a new life from Sunny's cells after Sunny is melt by the sun. Then Sunny meets the Phoenix and resists the Phoenix before she would have called herself Phoenix Sunny unlikely the Phoenix users. A replicant has been forced to become a Phoenix by Radax by revealing that she can not be tamed again and she is more evil than Radax. In the end of the Zemo 2012 Everyone in the world is captured and some of them are killed. A princess is not captured since she has been hiding by a king and a queen. When Radax finally meets a king and queen again by suspecting that something is off about a king and queen, he declared a war on them and their army of knights and ordered his army to kill all the army of knights. Until one of those Reventants spots a mystery escapee, the one tried to catch a mystery escapee. A mystery escapee unmasks the new knightness and young lady warrior and practically hits at the one with a big, dark black sword and urges to kill the one for the deceased billions of innocent souls. That sword finally appears as the power of the sword connecting to her by sending Radax's sense that there is a new threat that must die. Radax ordered the whole army to stop fighting against the army of knights and to find the new threat. He was afraid of her and told them that he will come, find her, and kill her himself. The End of the World of the Zemo 2012 A virus seized the Earth before, during, and after a virus feeds all the future including the Zemo 2012. It killed Radax instantly before it came aftee his army. It fed most of his army. Arca is possibly the last survivor of the Zemo 2012 and runs to a present timeline. Then it touched a present time Kiki Hagen and it wanted her to have the great knowledge of the history of the Zemo 2012. Jodie sent Kiki to her place out of the Earth seizing by the Virus. Arca is safe in this place and can not cross the Pure Future World. Kiki saw the horrifying events of virus killing a lot of people and destroying the Zemo 2012. Zemo 2012 No one looks like the Original Zemo, Next Zemo and any present Zemo. Sharktooth Sharktooth is sometimes off and on membership of the Zemo. She severes the relationship with Zemo permanently. No one knows who Sharktooth is. (Actually, Sharktooth is nothing more than Tiffany McGram.) Raptora Raptora is a very strange avian-looking person. She severes the relationship with the Zemo permanently. No one knows who Raptora is. (Actually, Raptora is nothing more than Leah Hagen.) Smoke Smoke is an elemental person. He is always changing from smoke form to human form by going anywhere through any vents, cracks of the castle and building, and space ship. No one knows who he is. (Unknown) Chloe Before someone becomes Raptora, she shouts at her sister and brother and lashes out at Radax's reventants--the Phoenix, the deadly bird in the volcanic form. Her sister was executed by the mysterious executioner in the eyes of Radax, the reventants, and Zemo. Her spirit is still alive to speak to her sister. Her spirit comes to see her brother's spirit by giving him some understanding that there is nothing we can stop powerful foes with their efforts. (Chloe is actually Sunglades) Nels Before someone becomes Raptora, she shouts at her sister and brother and lashes out at Radax's reventants--the Phoenix, the deadly bird in the volcanic form. Her brother pushes Leah out of the way where the bird is finally touching Leah with a painful scream. The bird suddenly realizes that Nels is a threat to the world and must be eliminated immediately. Nels is executioned by an executioner, too. Arca Arca, the mysterious young adult who becomes a princess of the castle under the King. Arca, the one who breaks in and frees Leah. Leah asks Arca, "Who are you?" Arca does not give Leah an answer. Arca disappears fast. Arca may be an associate of the Zemo. No one in the Zemo knows that Arca exist except Raptora. However, the spirits of Chloe and Nels puzzled at how mighty Arca fights against Radax's revenants. Arca destroys the bird and dragon as well. Arca is seen by Radax, the one is angry and looking after her himself. Radax could not find her. Arca can sense the spirits and turn around by telling the spirits to go away. Chloe and Nels are shocked to find out that Arca can sense the spirits from them. A few times later, Arca is shown again to destroy the three knights of the Inner Circle and hides from Demon Knight. (Arca is nothing more than Kiki Hagen!) Delilah Delilah, one of these reventants who follows Radax's steps. She survives the Zemo 2012 event wholly and ends up in the present-Earth. She encounters Delphi and fights well against Delphi. She is shocked to see the fighting ability whose taught her well. Delphi does not know Delilah. The question is who is really she? (Unknown, but possible suspect)